Labyrinth in Twitters
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Just what the title says. A whim of mine. Three tweets per chapter, both from Sarah's pov, and occasionally Jareth's. I own neither "Labyrinth" nor Twitter.
1. First 3 Tweets

"First Three Tweets"

In park right now. There's an owl on the statue. Aren't they nocturnal? Still, it's a better audience than Merlin. Oh! It's 7. GTG!

Ugh! My stepmother is evil. Have to stay and watch Toby—AGAIN. It's not fair. And he won't stop crying. I wish…

OMG! What did I do? Toby's gone, and the lights are going crazy! And now I'm hearing things… and there's the owl!


	2. Second 3 Tweets

"Second Three Tweets"

Goblin King—freaky as! And… strangely hot. But now I have to run this maze to save Toby. Wish me luck!

Note to self: fairies bite. And don't take things for granted. How unhelpful is that? Now… left or right?

Labyrinth? It's just one long passage! The only thing here is a… talking worm? I'm not kidding. That worm just spoke. To me.


	3. Third 3 Tweets

"Third Three Tweets"

That mortal girl's tweets are amusing. Pretty little thing, really. Parenting books suggest singing to calm babies. Will try that.

Another dead end. Have to solve a logic puzzle. But I'm sure it'll be a piece of…

OMG, OMG, OMG. Am in dark place. Can barely see to tweet. It's not fair! And I'm hearing things again. Will need serious therapy.


	4. Fourth 3 Tweets

"Fourth Three Tweets"

Have made nefarious plans to delay Sarah. Sarah? I mean, the mortal. In the meantime, I'll crystal-watch her with my goblins.

Note to self: false alarms lie. Have bribed Hogwart (?) with my bracelet. Hey, there's a crystal! Oh, that's not good.

A piece of cake? Ha! My labyrinth is far from that. Each time someone says those words, they pay for mocking the maze. Nice alliteration, J.

* * *

**Out of curiosity, who would actually follow it if I started up a story on Twitter starting with the tweets in this story, and perhaps afterwards as well? I'm already on Twitter, so I'm not sure if I can do it.**


	5. Fifth 3 Tweets

"Fifth Three Tweets"

Again with the 'piece of cake'. Will take a minute of her time. In fact, 180 minutes of it. *Smirks evilly* And dispatch the Cleaners.

Will never clean anything again. That was just scary. Is Hoggle double-crossing me? Better follow, though. What choice DO I have?

Have stolen Hoggle's jewels. Ha! That'll show him. Hang on. Someone's coming. Will continue introspection later.

* * *

**So you're taken with the idea of this story being on Twitter? Well, I'm considering actually making it a sequel of this story, rather than putting this all up on Twitter again. But you may get lucky. I'm just rather preoccupied with getting these things written during the holidays, before I start my last semester of uni.**


	6. Sixth 3 Tweets

"Sixth Three Tweets"

Old man making no sense. Even his hat's unhelpful. Wait. Was that a roar? Hey! Hoggle's running away! Some friend he is.

Set a beast named Ludo free. Oh great. Another puzzle. Which door do I choose?

Time to intimidate Headwart again. So she thinks of him as a friend? Have formed another plan, and he's going to help me.


	7. Seventh 3 Tweets

"Seventh Three Tweets"

Ludo is gone. Am being chased by orange, singing arsonists with detachable limbs. And now another dead end. Wait… is that rope?

Note to self: never mock the Bog of Eternal Stench. Never question it. NEVER step in it. Hey, Ludo's back! Let's cross the bridge.

Hogbrain had better give her my gift. No use trying to throw it away. Told him he'd be punished if she kissed him, after all.


	8. Eighth 3 Tweets

"Eight Three Tweets"

Why do I even care if she kisses him? I don't care. She's just a girl.

What will she dream about, I wonder? Come on, dwarf. Give her the peach…

We're all hungry: Sir Didymus, Ambrosias, Ludo, Hoggle, and I. If only we had something to eat. Anything.


	9. Ninth 3 Tweets

"Ninth Three Tweets"

Note to self: thank Hoggle for the peach later. Feeling a bit dizzy, though.

Why am I at a ball? I'm waiting to find out what the girl's dream is. Whoa! Check out the brunette in white… Hang on.

Am at this masquerade. Oh, WOW. I keep seeing this tall man with blonde hair. I have to find him. Uh… who am I?


	10. Tenth 3 Tweets

"Tenth Three Tweets"

Fine. I will ask her to dance, only because it seems to be her dream.

My Cinderella has run from me. I feel… sad. I wish I hadn't given her that drugged peach now. It's only led to heartache.

Have woken in junkyard. Should I look over previous tweets to remember… well, everything? No. I'm sure it'll come back to me.


	11. Eleventh 3 Tweets

"Eleventh Three Tweets"

Toby! I have to save Toby! That jerk with the tight pants distracted me too well.

We're nearly there. Only have to get through this door, and past this… huge robot… OMG. Help!

I'm not concerned at all about the mortal. She's insignificant. Unimportant. She's… in the goblin city? Send out the army!


	12. Twelfth 3 Tweets

"Twelfth Three Tweets"

Doing battle with an entire goblin army is no piece of cake. Just thought I'd mention that.

We're at the castle! Now I just have to find Toby. There's not much time left, and I have to go it alone.

Whoa, this is trippy. Staircases everywhere. How do I find Toby in all of this?


	13. Thirteenth 3 Tweets

"Thirteenth Three Tweets"

I can't let her go. She makes me feel complete, makes me feel real. I'll sing to her, tell her how I feel. I can't live without her.

I've found Toby. I just have to jump to get to him. But… it's a really high jump. Can I do it? Well, I have to try.

Don't leave! I'll offer her anything, everything I have. I'd do anything to keep her with me. Even be her slave.


	14. Fourteenth 3 Tweets

"Fourteenth Three Tweets"

What did the book say? Oh god, he's distracting me. Hell, just by being near me he's distraction enough.

I know! I remember! "You have no power over me".

She said the words. I have to return her now. It's not… fair. Why didn't she say 'yes'? Why won't she stay?


	15. Fifteenth 3 Tweets

"Fifteenth Three Tweets"

I'm back home now. Better check on Toby. Worst. Babysitting. Job. EVER.

Now I feel lonely. Hang on. Ludo's in the mirror. And so are the others. This is better than a phone!

PAR-TAY! Everyone's here. Well, almost everyone…

* * *

**So, who wants a sequel, even on Twitter? Though, to be honest, I can't guarantee that I'd remember to keep this up on Twitter. However, if you go to my story "DVD Delights", you'll find the preview chapter for my Labyrinth/Harry Potter crossover. Don't know when I'll get around to writing the story, but anyway.**

**I've got other chaptered Labyrinth fics plotted, and have even started writing a couple of those. So you're probably better off waiting for those.**

**See you there, maybe?**


End file.
